Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer graphics software and, more specifically, to a computer-implemented tutorial for visual manipulation software.
Description of the Related Art
More complex software applications can be difficult and intimidating for new users to learn. As a result, the utility of such applications can be limited, despite having many powerful features, since users may not readily learn how to use the application interface to access these features or to use optimal workflows to complete specific tasks. In addition, the utility of image manipulation software, such as sketching programs, can be further limited when a new user of the program is not already skilled as a visual artist.
Application tutorials are commonly used to guide less-experienced users through tasks in a software application in order to teach users specific skills and provide users experience with the application in an engaging fashion. However, if the challenges presented within these tutorials are not appropriately matched to a specific user's skill level, the user may not be fully engaged. Lack of engagement can be caused boredom, such as when tasks set forth in the tutorial are too easy, or by being overwhelmed with too much information and/or tasks that are too difficult to complete. This can be especially problematic when the successful completion of a tutorial requires some previously acquired skill or knowledge, for example the ability to draw or sketch. Without this previously acquired skill, a novice user can have difficulty getting a feel for holistic, high-level processes in the software application because of difficulties experienced with individual steps or because one or more steps in the tutorial process require an inordinate amount of time to complete.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need in the art for a improved way to teach users to use visual manipulation software.